Insomnia
by Yver
Summary: Bukan salah Levi jika ia tak pernah bisa terlelap sebelum dini hari. Bukan salahnya juga kalau ia memilih okupasi ini untuk menyambung hidup. Prinsip hidupnya hanya satu; tak ada penyesalan dalam apapun. Sesederhana itu.


**Insomnia**

_**Summary:**_ Bukan salah Levi jika ia tak pernah bisa terlelap sebelum dini hari. Bukan salahnya juga kalau ia memilih okupasi ini untuk menyambung hidup. Prinsip hidupnya hanya satu; tak ada penyesalan dalam apapun. Sesederhana itu.

_**Genres:**_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

_**Warnings:**_ Levi's POV, Modern!AU, (probably) OOC, Slash, Heavy theme, Prostitute!Levi, Older Eren, Implicit lemon, Cheating reference

_**Pairing:**_ RivaEre/Riren

_**Disclaimers:**_ Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan) is work of Hajime Isayama. This fan work is non profit and made for entertainment only.

-o-

**Trost Bar, nyaris tengah malam.**

Levi yang sudah menginjak usia kepala tiga mulai tak paham mengapa orang-orang mau pergi ke bar. Musik berambiensi misteri berdentum kencang dari segala penjuru, membuat pelipisnya berdenyut tak keruan. Belum lagi berdesakkan dengan orang-orang tak dikenal. Ia butuh ketenangan. Sejujurnya Levi tak ingin berada di sini jika saja-

"Oi, Levi! Di situ kau rupanya."  
Wanita berkacamata melambai dengan heboh, membuyarkan rentetan umpatan yang nyaris ia gumamkan. Melihat paras Levi yang kisut dan ekspresinya yang kecut, sepertinya wanita tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbasa-basi lebih lanjut.

"Astaga. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas lebih lama dari yang kau duga."

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah mengajakmu kemari," ujar wanita itu simpatik.

"Hanji, Kau tentu tahu aku akan datang meskipun harus bersusah payah. Mana mungkin aku mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mempermalukanmu di depan Bernard, tepat pada ulang tahun pernikahan kalian." Levi setengah bercanda.

"Berner. Namanya Moblit Berner," decak Hanji tak sabar; namun tak terdengar kesal.

"Terserah."

Hanji yang menyadari suasana hati Levi kurang bersahabat tidak melanjutkan percakapan; mengetahui ia akan pulang dengan kacamata retak jika mengatakan kalimat yang salah.

Hanji mengantarnya ke sudut bar yang relatif sepi. Hanya ada seorang bartender paruh baya dan segelintir teman Hanji yang semuanya ia kenal. Erd. Gunther. Oruo. Petra. Erwin.

"Rileks, Levi. Kau menakuti separuh pengunjung bar ini dengan tampangmu yang kusut itu." Erwin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Erwin." Levi melengos, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel sebagai distraksi.

_**1 unread message.**_

**Sender: unknown  
Rivaille, kau bisa datang ke tempatku sekarang?**

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. Tak ada identitas pengirim, namun Levi tak perlu tahu. Sebab hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya Rivaille.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu 'klien' terakhir malam ini. Ia mendecakkan lidah. Persetan dengan klien. Entah sejak kapan; tanpa disadari Levi, Eren adalah prioritas nomor satunya.

"Hanji, aku ada urusan penting. Kalian lanjutkan saja acaranya," ujar Levi; urgensi kentara dalam nadanya.

"Tapi kau baru saja datang, lagipula acaranya baru saja akan dimulai-"

"Maaf, Hanji. Lain kali aku pasti akan datang. Sampaikan salamku pada Berner." Siluet lelaki memakai mantel memotong perkataan Hanji.

Tawa berderai menjadi balasan Hanji. Bukan karena Levi akhirnya menyebut nama suaminya dengan benar. Melainkan karena afeksi yang ia tangkap dalam suara bariton itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan Levi yang sekarang. Kau pasti berubah gara-gara pemuda bernama Eren itu, kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, wanita sialan. Eren cuma klien, sama seperti yang lain." timpal Levi dengan getir. 

-o-

Levi mengambil kunci mobil dan menghempaskan diri ke jok pengemudi. Tak lama ia sudah tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk metropolitan; saru dalam deru puluhan mobil yang melaju kencang.

Levi si Humanity's Strongest. Lelaki dan wanita takluk pada sosoknya. Siapa pula yang mampu menolak keperkasaan dan kehebatannya-terutama di atas ranjang. Levi, yang daftar kliennya mungkin mengalahkan tinggi badannya sendiri.

Hanya ada satu pemuda yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan. Tumit Achillesnya. Pemuda yang bahkan belum menginjak usia dua puluh namun berlagak seperti tahu segalanya, dengan iris kehijauan dan seulas cengiran khas yang seolah tergurat permanen di wajahnya.

-o- 

"Ah Rivaille, cepat sekali kau datang," sapa Eren, meletakkan mug berisi cokelat hangat. Pemuda bersurai brunet itu terlihat asyik di konter pantry lalu beralih menyiapkan secangkir _black tea_ favorit Levi.

Levi bergumam seadanya, lalu duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa. "Ada apa memanggilku kemari, hm?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah jelas?" Eren menghampiri dengan secangkir teh yang mengepul, menyilakan lelaki yang lebih tua untuk minum.

"Aku jenuh, Rivaille. Hibur aku." Cengiran kekanakkan yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Eren lenyap, digantikan dengan senyum seduktif penuh rayu.

Levi menandaskan tehnya dalam diam, alis berpaut menyiratkan tanya. Manik sehitam jelaga menantang lawan bicaranya. Sejak kapan Eren yang membuat langkah terlebih dulu? Sialan, sisi pendominasinya terusik.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, Bocah, kau yang meminta."

-o-

Eren sudah terlelap tak lama setelah derit ranjang terhenti. Levi masih sepenuhnya terjaga; pikirannya mengambang tak tentu, lalu berlabuh pada kenangan awal-awal pertemuannya dengan Eren. Tak pernah mengira ia akan menjadi sebegini terikat dengan seorang 'klien'.

_Namanya Eren Jeager. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Mengetahui keberadaan Levi dari teman sekampus-yang sekarang masih menjadi pelanggan Levi hingga kini. Alasannya menjadi salah satu klien Levi menurutnya adalah karena ia merasakan kemonotonan dalam hubungan dengan kekasihnya._

Itu yang Levi ketahui 6 bulan lalu dalam pertemuan pertama mereka. Yang Levi tidak tahu adalah bagaimana bocah itu menguak kembali segala emosi yang selama ini tersegel rapat. Obsesi. Kecemburuan. Cinta.

-o-

Di beberapa pertemuan terakhir mereka, Eren bahkan mulai nyaman membicarakan kehidupan personalnya pada Levi. Mereka akan berbaring bersisian sambil bergelung di dalam hangat selimut. Membicarakan apa saja. Mulai dari hobi bersih-bersih Levi, kedua sahabat lama Eren-gadis berwajah oriental dan pemuda gugup berambut pirang, kuliah yang masih dijalani Eren hingga pertunangan diatur dengan seorang gadis yang tak pernah ia setujui.

Gadis tunangannya yang dimaksud adalah seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang pucat yang dicepol dengan iris kebiruan dan tatapan sedingin es. Foto Eren dan gadis itu yang sedang berangkulan terpajang dalam pigura keperakan di atas nakas. Sebagai pengingat bahwa Eren bukan miliknya.

Levi sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia hanyalah wadah pelampiasan nafsu Eren. Namun ia sendiri tak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur terjerat pada pesona magis bocah bersurai eboni tersebut.

-o-

Pandangan Levi lalu menelusuri lekuk likat tubuh ramping yang berbaring di sampingnya. Mulai dari jemari kaki yang seringkali menggelitik betisnya di balik _bed cover_. Tungkai kaki kecokelatan mulus yang baru saja melingkari pundaknya di sesi panas mereka tadi. Dada bidang dengan guratan samar otot pektoral pada abdomen; berhiaskan beberapa bercak merah-Salahkan Levi yang tidak dapat menahan diri. Leher jenjang dengan lekukan jakun yang selalu menjadi sasaran kecupan dari bibir tipis miliknya. Pipi kenyal yang sering ia cubiti karena gemas dengan perangai infantil yang tak sesuai umurnya. Pemuda yang sedang diamati mengigau inkoheren, lalu membalikkan badan ke arah Levi.

Mendapati jarak pandang yang menyusut, Levi melanjutkan observasinya. Wajah maskulin dengan dagu meruncing. Hidung mancung serupa penyandang ras Kaukasia lain. Surai kecokelatan lembut yang ia cengkram saat puncak kenikmatan mendera. Lengkungan alis menukik tajam; berkerut-kerut bahkan dalam tidur. Lalu matanya. Walau mata itu sekarang masih terpejam, Levi tidak akan pernah lupa refleksi keluasan samudra yang terpantul pada iris sewarna giok itu.

Laut. Hanya itu yang Levi pikirkan saat menatap hijau matanya. Manusia waras manapun tentu menyanggah pernyataan tersebut, sebab menurut mereka hanya manik dengan bias sewarna azur yang layak diasosiasikan dengan laut.

Levi tak peduli. Itu karena mereka belum pernah menatap mata Eren. Terkadang pancaran sinar matanya begitu sendu, seperti teluk di musim semi. Saat tersulut emosi, iris emerald itu membiaskan kecamuk badai yang destruktif; liar dan tak terkendali. Namun nyaris setiap saat, entah hanya membayangkan atau benar-benar melihat; debur ombak terpatri di setiap kerling matanya.

-o-

Malam mulai menua. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali ke flatnya sekarang. Namun untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin bersikap egois. Ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Merapatkan parasnya pada pemilik sepasang manik emerald; yang baru ia sadari telah menjadi candu sekaligus remedi bagi dirinya. Bocah yang ada di pelukannya di hampir setiap malam. Setidaknya biarkan ia menikmati rasa aman yang menguar dari pemuda beraroma mint itu hingga fajar tiba.

Ia memejamkan mata sesaat.

-o-

Tanpa melihat jam, Levi tahu sekarang sudah saatnya untuk kembali.

Levi bangkit perlahan. Mengenakan kembali kemeja yang ia tanggalkan tadi. Mencuri pandang terakhir kali ke arah Eren.

Pintu ditutup pelan; diikuti derap langkah kaki menjauh. Tak lupa Levi menyelipkan doa, agar bocah itu baik-baik saja sampai mereka berjumpa kembali.

Karena saat cahaya mentari menelusup, Eren Jeager bukan lagi miliknya. 

**FIN**

A/N:

Halo semua'-')/ ini fik perdana saya.

Jadi suatu hari saya dapet wangsit untuk bikin fik dengan tokoh prostitute!Levi lalu kepikiran cerita ini.

Ah iya, umur Eren di sini bukan umur canon karena saya ngga bisa ngebayangin anak berumur 15 tahun menyewa pekerja seperti Levi. I pictured him old enough as a college student and to rent his own apartment (and apparently old enough to hire Levi too).

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
